Gravity of the Falls
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: As two prisoners escaped the Gravity Falls Prison, Gideon chant a voodoo spell that bring the dead back to life so that he can finally get Mabel to like him. Then they get attacked by a zombie that turn them to zombies. Then the dead begin the rise and attack Gravity Falls. Can Dipper, Mabel, the gang, and Alex survive the horde of the undead? Rated T for zombie violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Here's my second story and this story is my first zombie story. I delicated this to cammyman32 who made the best zombies stories.**

* * *

In the middle of the night, two people with orange jumpsuits were running away from the policemen of Gravity Falls. They break out of the prison, for their crime for rape and murder. The policemen were shooting at them and others have K-9 dogs.

"Shit! We are going to die!", yelled one of them.

"Just shut up!", yelled the other one.

As they kept running away from the policemen. They stop to the cemetery gate of the Gravity Falls Cemetery.

"Shit, it's a dead end," said the 1st prisoner.

"Wait, we can climb there," said the 2nd prisoner.

They both begin to climb on top of the gate while the policemen are getting closer. Then climb to the other side and continue to run, and the policemen stop at the gate seeing them running away.

"Do you think we need to go after them?", said Deputy Edwin Durland.

"Naw, they will have their freedom now," said Sheriff Bluds.

As the prisoners kept running, they look and realize the policemen are gone.

"Do you think we lost them Nick?," said the 1st prisoner.

"Yeah, I think we lost them Eric," said Nick.

"I can't believe we got out. Now we can go back the way we did," said Eric.

"Let's relax for the night, then we think what we should do," said Nick.

Nick sat on the ground, and Eric laid down on a grave. Then they begin to close their eyes and went to sleep. At 2:00a.m., Nick woke feom noises he heard.

"Hey Eric, do you hear...", said Nick.

Then he saw a man with a black suit that's ripped and dirty, a grave that's look like someone came out, and the dead body of Eric. He saw the man eating Eric's gusts and organs.

"What the fuck!", yelled Nick.

Then the man turn with blood and flesh on his mouth and have eyes that glow blue. Nick got up and kick the man face. The man fall but then got up slowly. Nick kick him in the face, and as the man fall down, he walk to the man and kept kicking the man in face. Then he kicked the man on the face, next to a tombstone. After kicking the man there, the man's face look like a pancake and the man dropped dead. Nick sat down to relax and look at Eric.

"I know we're criminals, but how would someone do this," said Nick.

Then out of nowhere, a hand was grabbing Nick's neck. Eric eyes open with glowing blue eyes like the man.

"Eric!", yelled Nick.

Then the re-animated Eric leaned over and bite a chunk of flesh of Nick's neck. He screamed in pain and then got bit more to the neck by the re-animated Eric. Then he started to spit out blood and fainted. Then re-animated Eric started to pull out organs from Nick's body and started wating it. Eric kept eating until Nick open his eyes with blue glowing on his eyes. They stood up walk to the town they know, Gravity Falls. Then other dead bodies in their coffin started to rise up from their tombstone and follow the re-animated prisoners to Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's my second chapter and this chapter explains how did a zombie come back to life and attacked the two prisoners.**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Cause of the Dead To Get Up

At the same time as the prisoners are being case by the policemen, Gideon was looking through his book at his room in his house with anger running through his blood, due to the failure he earned from his plan to shrink Grunkle Stan ( on the episode "Little Dipper"). **  
**

"Cured that Grunkle Stan, cured Dipper, cured...", said Gideon before a page stop him. In that page, it's written "The Undead." The last time Gideon went to that page, he skipped went he was looking for a way to win Mabel. This time, he's thinking that if he should release the living dead, he could definitely get Mabel and prevent Dipper and Grunkle Stan.

As he begin to read the page, it was written;

"The Undead, the undead is referred to the living dead, or simply zombies. These creatures only thing to do is to seek an hunger of flesh from warm blooded animals, and especially human beings. The only way to release the undead, is to read a voodoo chant on the next page. Warning, these zombies can start off as walkers, but they will become faster walkers due to rage(like the ones in "28 Weeks Later"). The only way to kill the undead is to destroy the brain or to spread the head from the rest of the body."

As he was done reading it, he place the book on the floor and read the chant in the next page.

"Rise up, for you are the undead. Do the things you seek. With the thirst of blood and the hunger of flesh, rise up for you are now not dead," he read.

Then he start to laugh, but then his father came to his room.

"Gideon, there's an ice-cream truck outside," said his dad.

"Can you give me a chocolate one," said Gideon.

"Of course you can," said his dad before he left.

"Soon, Mabel will be mine."

At the cemetery, a dead body heard the chant and opened it's eyes with blue glowing eyes. It then broke out of it's coffin and dig up. Then it's hand emerge from the grave and the zombie emerge out of the the grave. It stood up and look around. It saw the two prisoner and walk towards them. It walk towards Eric since he was closer. It raise it hands and trust it hands to Eric ribcage. He was about to scream for help, but the zombie bit out a huge chunk of flesh on his neck. Instead of scream for help, he was spitting out blood that was hard for him to scream. In 5 minutes, Eric fainted and the zombie kept pulling out his intestines and organs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This story has no reviews. Please review or else the zombies will get you.**

* * *

Chapter 3:Call of the Dead

In a bright and beautiful morning in Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines woke up with exhausted from yesterday when he and his twin sister Mabel complains about the issue they had, stopping Gideon from shrinking Grunkle Stan, and try to find another crystal to grow back Soos. He look around and noticed Mabel is gone, except for Waddles who was sleeping on her bed.

"She must be downstairs," said Dipper to himself.

He got up and put on his shoes, his blue vest, and his pine tree hat. He went downstairs and notices Grunkle Stan watching television, and Mabel eating pancakes with syrup.

"Good morning Dipping sauce," said Mabel while having pancakes in her mouth.

"Mabel, don't speak while food is in your mouth," said Dipper.

Mabel swallowed the pancakes and said,"I just said good morning."

"Well good morning to you sis."

"Are you going to eat Dipper, you know it's an important meal of the day," asked Mabel.

"No, I'm not hungry now," answered Dipper.

As the pine twins was about to leave, the news channel on and a report got their attention.

"This is reporter Shandra Jimenez here for the daily report. Two prisoners Eric Savini and Nick Johnson escaped from the Gravity Falls Prison and was missing. Policemen from the Gravity Falls Police Force know that the last time they saw Savini and Johnson, they pass through the Gravity Falls Cemetery..."

"Mabel do you know what this means? ", said Dipper.

"I do, two dangerous criminals are out," said Mabel.

"Yes, but it also means we have another mystery here in Gravity Falls," said Dipper.

"Then what are we wait for, let's go."

Then Dipper got his book and left with Mabel on their mystery.

At Gideon's house, Gideon woke up with glee that today is a new day, excited that today will be different. He walk towards his mirror and look at some Mabel pictures he took when he met her.

"As to this today, you will be with me to save you from the undead," said Gideon and then he kiss a picture of Mabel.

At the woods, the gnomes were thinking of a plan of their own to win Mabel's heart.

"Alright gnomes, we need to think a way to get Mabel to be our queen," said Jeff.

"QUEEN!", yelled the other gnomes.

"Now before we get to business, are we missing an gnome, because I'm feeling we are missing a gnome,"

The other gnomes were thinking who it was before a yell answer their question.

"Help!", screamed a gnome.

The gnomes went to the call and found an re-animated Eric pulling the gnome's arms and eating them as the gnome was a turkey for thanksgiving.

"What the gnome!", yelled Jeff.

Then more zombies came to the gnomes and start to eat them. The gnomes try to run, but they get caught and get bitten by the zombies. Jeff try to run as fast as he can before he was caught by the re-animated Nick and got bit in the neck. Nick started to pull off his arms and legs, and then got his intestines pull off. The zombies were walking still and to be able to get the gnomes since the gnomes are slower. The zombies then eat the remaining and little parts left before they left to look for more flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:This story has two reviews, you guys can do better than this or else Gideon will summon the zombies and get you.**

* * *

Chapter 4:The Mystery of the Disappearance

Dipper and Mabel was walking in the middle of the forest in check where did the two prisoner disappeared. They saw nothing but trees, the grass and the bright sun rising up.

"I'm tired of walking in the middle of the forest," said Mabel. "My knees hurt and I need to check on Waddles."

"Come on Mabel, we need to do something to protect Gravity Falls," said Dipper. "We are the only ones how know the secrets of Gravity Falls."

As they continue to check on the forest, they smell something weird and disgusting. They were aware of this and check. The walk to another direction from the small thAt lead them somewhere familiar. They realize that this was the gnome's land.

"Dipper, let's get out of here," worried Mabel.

"Wait a second, this doesn't feel right," said Dipper.

As they continue to walk forward and further to the land, they were in shock and surprised of what they saw. They saw gnomes arms, legs, and skeletons around their own land.

"Dipper, what happened here?", said Mabel while she was in a state of fear.

"I don't know Mabel?", said Dipper. "I don't know?"

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, Gideon was skipping around the forest, until a sound alarmed him.

"Hello?", said Gideon. There was no response.

Then he continued walking through the forest, until a person was walking towards Gideon behind. He looked behind and saw the re-animated prisoners following him. He began to ran, but more zombie was following him. He ran as fast as he can to get away from the zombies. He kept running until something stopped him he screamed as he thought a zombie was going to eat him, but it was his father and he was at his dad's car store.

"What's wrong son?", asked his dad.

"Nothing, just nothing father," said Gideon.

"I think we need to go back home, would you like that son," asked his father.

Gideon nodded and he went to his father's car and his dad enter the car and drove away. As he entered his house, he ran as fast as he can to go to his room. He entered the the room and lock his door, he got his book and look through his book. He found the undead page and re-read the page. As he rest half of the page, he realize there's no way to stopped the undead, but the only way to kill one is to destroy the brain or spread the head from om the rest of the body.

"What have I done," said Gideon.

Back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel was thinking what happens to the gnomes.

"What creature would do this?", asked Dipper.

"It got to be werewolves Dipper," answered Mabel.

"No, werewolves don't eat the rest of the body," said Dipper.

"Vampires?", asked Mabel.

"They only drink blood Mabel, " answered Dipper. "We need to check the book."

He got his number 3 book out and check through to pages. He check every page of creatures who eat other creatures, until he stopped at the page of the undead.

"Oh no," said Dipper.

"Oh no what? ", asked Mabel.

"The undead are the cause of the gnomes," said Dipper.

"The undead, I thought there's no zombies around Gravity Falls," said Mabel.

"They aren't, but some how they are here. But how, " asked Dipper.

Then he read the page;

"The undead can look like teenagers, but most zombies are appear from a voodoo chant from another book."

"Another book, where are we going to find a person who has another weird book," asked Mabel.

Dipper wad thinking before a answer came up with an answer.

"Gideon," said Dipper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Welcome to another chapter of Gravity of the Falls. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **

* * *

Chapter 4:The Middle of the Forest

As Thompson was driving through the forest with his van, the zombies were staring him at the hill. It was getting dark, so he decided to drive faster. He was worrying what would happen to him in the forest if he doesn't get out of there. He drive faster even faster. Then he passed the Gravity Falls sign, but unfortunately a cop was checking how fast he was going. The cop discover that he was going at 65mph. He then start his car and chase Thompson.

Thompson looked back at his mirror and realize the cop was following him. He haded no choice, but to stop. He was worrying about himself getting a ticket and might drive his van. The cop went out the car and head to Thompson's van. He was coming towards the window and looked at Thompson with a anger face.

"Sir, do you realize you were going too fast at 65 miles per hour?," said the cop.

"I'm sorry, I just need to get out of this place," said Thompson.

"Alright, but you I'm going to have to give you a ticket," said the cop.

"What?", said Thompson.

As Thompson looked away, the cop was about to get the ticket. Then a person merge from the forest. It was a lumberjack wearing an red shirt, bkack jeans, and brown shoes, with a bloody ax. The cop saw the lumberjack and pulled his pistol out.

"Stay here, I be back for you," said the cop.

The cop walk towards the the lumberjack and aimed the pistol at the lumberjack.

"Drop your weapon," commanded the cop.

The lumberjack didn't listen and continue to walk towards the cop.

"Sir, don't make me shoot," said the cop.

The lumberjack didn't listen again and the cop shoot the lumberjack's knee. The lumberjack was still walking and Thompson was in shock, even the cop. Then the cop kept shooting the lumberjack until he ran out of ammo. The lumberjack looked at the cop and the cop saw the lumberjack's face was half torned. The cop was about to reload his pistol, but the re-animated lumberjack attacked the cop. The lumberjack was about to bite him, but the cop shot him in the head, the only spot he could shoot at him.

The cop was running towards his car, until a zombie tackled him and start tearing his limbs. Thompson saw the horror and start his van. The van start and he drove off. The zombies saw the van drove far off and followed the van towards Gravity Falls. Thompson didn't want to looked back and drive much faster, causing the zombies to start running to his van. He was driving as a zombie hop on top of his van and start hitting The roof of his van. Then more zombies jump to the top of his van and begin to hit the van while some was grabbing the back of the van. Then the re-animated Eric and Nick hop on the back of the van and opened the door. Thompson saw the back door opened and they were in the van. He was frighten and didn't want to get eaten, so he turned his van that cause him and his van to flip upside down and crashes to a tree. He kicked the door out and crawling out too. He was out of the van, but Nick's foot was placed on his head.

"Please don't kill. Please, " said Thompson as he was crying for his life.

"Look at you," said the re-animated Nick. "You are weak. What a plague you are,"

Then he rise his foot and stepped on his head hard. Hard enough to kill him. Then he,Eric, and the other zombies left as the rest of the zombies was eating the dead Thompson.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Well I learned that you people think this is the terrible story. Now, this will be the best story every. I also learned that I made a mistake in the chapter order, my bad.**

* * *

Chapter 6:The Attacked By the Dead

As Dipper and Mabel was in the golf cart, looking for more clues from the massacre of the gnomes. It was getting night and they begin to have a chilling feeling in them and frightened that they would be next.

"Dipper let's go back," said the worry Mabel. "There's could be dangerous."

"No Mabel," said Dipper. "We haven't make it to Gideon's place yet."

"But Dipper, it's getting dark," said the frightened Mabel.

"Wait!," said Dipper before he hit the breaks from the cart. He stepped out and try to look where he was seeing because of the dark. Mabel then turned on her flashlight to the area that Dipper was trying to see. He looked farther and saw a zombie eating a deer.

"Get back in the cart," yelled Mabel.

Dipper went to the cart and drove off. They were driving back to the Mystery Shack, but then out of nowhere, a zombie hopped off a tree and landed on the roof of the cart and start to hit it. The twin was worrying as the zombie was pounding the cart. Then Dipper stopped the cart and the zombie fell out of the cart.

"'Let's get out of here!", yelled the scared Mabel.

Dipper then drove off and head to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gideon's house, Gideon was now worrying that this can cause an zombie apocalypse or even worse, them killing his lovable Mabel. He was looking through his book to reverse this spell. At the living room, his dad was watching television while his mom was vacuuming the kitchen floor for a million times. As she was vacuuming, a body emerge from the window quickly that it landed on the side of the table, where she was the other side of the table. The body stood up slowly and stared at her with it's dead eyes. The dad then heard her scream and head towards the kitchen. As he arrived, she was dragged through the shattered window. He got out his pistol and follow the kidnapper. She then was dragged through the dask side of the forest and he can't see her. He check where was his wife. There was no sign, until a hand hit his leg, causing him to fell down and he then he was dragged to the dark forest.

Gideon check his window and saw a pack of zombies walking towards his house. He then ran to the living and opened his front door. He then ran away to other location of Gravity Falls. After that, the re-animated Nick and Eric with other zombies walked futher to the middle of the streets.

"It as come that this is a place we can eat," said the re-animated Nick. "The people from this town has no mercy for what we are about to do." Then he and the other zombies walked futher to the city of Gravity Falls.

* * *

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel breach in the door and saw their Grunkle Stan with Soos and Wendy in the Gift Shop, looking at them with an confused face.

"What's wrong with you two?", asked Grunkle Stan. "It looks like you seen a ghost."

"Is there something wrong?," asked Soos.

"There was a zombie trying to eat our brains in the forest," yelled Dipper.

Then they laugh from what he said.

"What?", asked Dipper. "Did my voice cracked again?"

"No, not from that," said Grunkle Stan. "It's what you said about zombies."

"It's true," said Mabel. "It was hitting on the cart."

"Maybe their right sir," said Soos. "I was walking through the forest and I felt that I was being watched."

"Look, it's all a myth," said Grunkle Stan. "It's not going to happen. What, the zombies came and will attacked the town."

Then out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard and alarm them.

"What the hell was that?", asked Wendy.

At the town, people was shooting at the walking zombies. As the town folks continue to shoot them, they get angry and tackle them. The other town was running, but then got dragged by the zombies into the dark forest. People are still shooting and some zombies are eating people flesh. The policemen of Gravity Falls show up and begin to shoot the zombies. The re-animated Eric then ran towards one of the cops and start to taer chunks of flesh off of the cop's left ear. The others was about to shoot, until more zombies tackled the policemen and eat their flesh. As it goes on, some people were still shooting and running through the town, and the zombies tackling them and start killing them.

* * *

**A/N:This chapter is my favorite chapter I have ever wrote and made.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hello and welcome back to my zombie fanfiction of "Gravity of the Falls." And come on, I need to have more views in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dead Falls 

Gideon was walking through the forest, where there was no sign of zombies or anything. He was walking with sadness as a pain in his little heart. He then knee down and start to sobbed in the middle of the forest. As he stood up, he continued to walk. But as he turned to the an oak tree, his mother (who's right arm was missing and her stomach was torned) looked at him with her dead eyes. Then he screamed and begin to run. His re-animated mother was walking at first, but as he run further, she begin to pick up the pace. He ran as fast as he can to get away from his dead mother, but the more he ran, the more his mother was running towards him. His heart was beating as a drummer hitting the drum fast. The before he can stop, the mother tackled him to the ground. He was scared as he was on the ground, being pinned by his own mother (which she's re-animated). His mother was opening wide enough to tear his flesh. She was heading towards his nick and Gideon closed his eyes to face the pain he's about to face. Then out of nowhere, someone push him and he got up quickly. He looked and saw his dead still alive, but his body was torned and blood was on his clothes.

"Go, get out of here!", said his dad.

Gideon then begin to run as his father was facing the re-animated wife. She then walked towards him and he was pulling out his gun he haded. He aimed at het and shot her on the stomach, but she didn't die. Then he shot her on the heart, but she's still up. Then he aimed at her head, but she pushed away the gun and attack him. He try his best to get her away from him, but since he was feeling the transformation of becoming one and he was weak, the re-animated wife bite him on the neck. He screamed as she pulled a chunk of flesh. He then pushed her away and head towards the gun (which was near a log). He got the gun and shot her in the head. She fell to ground and she was dead, not undead anymore. He giggled, but he aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

At the Mystery Shack, they were boarding up the doors and windows with boards of woods using nails and hammers.

"This is not happening," said Dipper. "This is not happening."

"What are going to do, Dipper " said Mabel.

"Hey, what should we do now Dipper," said Soos.

"I didn't know alright, just let me think," said Dipper.

"Well if we are going to survive this, we need to defend ourselves," said Grunkle Stan.

"But how boss?", said Soos.

"By using this," answered Grunkle Stan as he pulled out a 9mm pistol.

"A gun Grunkle Stan? ", said Mabel. "I thought guns are bad."

"They might, but they are good during a situation like this," said Grunkle Stan. "Wendy, go get the other guns from my office."

Now you may think she would be herself as a lazy person who slacked off, but she listened to him because she was scared on the inside. She went to his office and check through his counters. As they waited for her, Wendy came with a pile of guns. She then place the guns to the table.

"Alright, get what ever gun he can use, especially you Dipper," said Grunkle Stan.

He would complain about it, but he got a magunm, Mabel got a 9mm pistol, Soos got a double barrier shotgun, and Wendy got a M16.

"So now what," asked Soos.

"We just stay here and relax until somebody come to get us," said Grunkle Stan as he sat down on his couch.

"Nobody's not going to get us out of here!" shouted Wendy. "We need to fight and try to survive!"

"Are you crazy, those things are got to kill us if we get out!", yelled Grunkle Stan.

"We are going to die if we stay here longer," said Wendy.

Then Grunkle Stan turned on the television, but the news was on.

"This is Sandra Jimenez with a shocking report! People are under attack by the undead. A lot of people has been attacked and what ever you do, don't get out of the location you are at. Just lock your doors and windows and stay put for more report."

Back at the forest, Gideon was running away from any zombies. He then spotted the Mystery Shack and head towards it. He then got of the forest and begin knock the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?", said Gideon. Back in the Mystery Shack, there heard the knocking and head towards the door that was knocking.

"Do you think we should answer it?", asked Mabel.

"I don't know, but let's try. Soos, help me get these boards out," said Grunkle Stan.

He and Soos begin to take off the boards as they could. They took off one by one. As they took offf all of the borads, they unlocked the door and emerge the tired Gideon, who fainted from the run. They dragged him in and they lock the door, then boarded up again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hello my undead readers, now this chapter will take place 15 miles away from the Mystery Shack.**

* * *

Chapter 8:The Bus Drive

At 15 miles away from the Mystery Shack, people were excited to go to the "mysteries" of the Mystery Shack, but one boy wasn't excited as he was bored to go there. He was dying to get out of the bus.

"Man I'm want to get out of this dump," said the boy. The boy was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "Don't worry Alex, " said his father. "We're just having a father and son time."

The driver was looking for directions for the Mystery Shack, but the city was foggy for no reason. He was very nervous and confused from where he was going. Everything was the same thing, until the bus suddenly hit something. The driver stopped and looked out. The people from the bus stopped whatever they were doing and was thinking what did the driver hit. The driver then opened the door and got his flashlight.

"What's going on?", said Alex.

"I don't know son," said his dad. "But what ever it is, the driver will handle it."

The driver went out of the bus and check what hit it. The driver check and saw a little girl trying to get out of the wheel. The driver was in shock that he hit a person.

"Don't move!", said the driver.

The driver try to help the girl, but the body of the girl split, letting out her guts and intestines. The driver yelped and when back to the bus and close the door.

"Don't worry, everything is alright," said the driver before a re-animated Thompson ( with a missing arm, ripped torso, and A torn face) got the driver and pulled him out to the forest. Everyone in the bus was scared and frightened.

"What the hell happened!", said Alex.

"I don't know!", said the dad.

Then they heard a hit on the bus. Everyone heard the noise and looked around to see who was doing it. Then Alex saw a hand who was sliding the window. Then another hand hit the other window. Everyone was now terrified. Then more zombies was running towards the bus and start hitting it. Everyone then start to scream as the zombies was starting to hit the bus. Alex and his dad was going to the back of the bus to be protected. Outside, the re-animated Nick walked in front of the bus and stared at the people who was trying to get out.

"Flip it upside down," commanded the re-animated Nick. The zombies then started to grabbed the bottom of the bus and start the lift the bus. The people then started to fall to the back where Alex and his dad. The zombies then lifted the bus higher. The people then fall more to the back until the zombies flip the bus upside down. Everyone was hurting and was trying to crawl out, but the zombies was getting them out and start eating their flesh. One of the zombies then got Alex and his dad tried to help his son. He got his son away from the zombie, but the zombie bit the dad's leg.

"Dad!", yelled Alex.

"Just go, leave without me," said his dad before the dad was dragged by the zombies and start to tear him apart. The zombies then pulled out his arms, his legs, and his head. Alex was in shock, but he crawled through the bus while more zombies was grabbing people. Then Alex found a window that didn't have zombies. It was his only way to get out. He crawled into the window and got out. The zombies looked at him and he started to run through the fog.

"Get him," commanded the re-animated Nick. Then the zombies ran to the same direction as Alex was as the rest was eating body parts.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Hello my undead readers, and welcome to read other dead chapter of Gravity of the Falls.**

* * *

Chapter 9:The Truth and The Dead

Alex was running through the emptiness of the dead city as the zombies was running towards him. He run as fast as he can to out-run the dead following him. His heart was beating fast from running and from the horror he's facing. Then he spotted a car, probably that would save him. He ran towards the car and try to open it, but it was lock. The zombies was getting close, so he decided to hit the window from the driver seat and opened the door. He got in the car and close the door. He looked at the car and realize that there was no keys on sight. Then a zombie emerge from the broken window, and grab him. The zombie was trying to get Alex, but he found a tire iron and hit the zombie with it. Then he reached to the wires to hotwire it. As he was hotwiring, a shock sparked and the car started. Then he put the car in reverse, and begin to drive back.

"Wait a minute, I don't know how to drive," said Alex. "Forget it."

Then he put the car in drive and start driving while some zombies was grabbing the back of the car, but the zombies didn't hlold until some of them let go and one of the zombie's hand ripped off as the car is leaving with the pair hands on he back.

* * *

In Mystery Shack, Gideon was opening his eyes as a bright light was glowing on his eyes. As he finally open his eyes, he saw himself tied to a chair and Dipper was infront of him, seating on another chair.

"Where am I?", he asked as he looked around on the room their were at.

"You are in the Mystery Shack," said Dipper. "But tell me this, do you know what's going on?"

"Why should I," said Gideon.

"Because of the zombies, they got Mabel," said Dipper.

"Stop playing mine games with me," said Gideon as he was trying to think it wasn't real.

"Oh really," said Dipper before he throw an object at him. Gideon got the object and realize it was an rotten hand that looks like a girl's hand.

"Ew!", said Gideon before he looked closer and realize it might be Mabel's.

"Believe him now!", yelled Dipper. "You killed Mabel and a lot of people!"

"Okay, okay, I did made the dead back to life to show Mabel that I'm a man! Now please let me go. My parents are dead, now she's dead," said Gideon before he start sobbing.

"That's all I needed," said Dipper before he walked to his chair and untie him.

They both went to the door and opened it. As the door opened, Gideon saw Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and none other then Mabel. His heart sunk as he saw Mabel alive and Dipper has fooled him.

"I could explain," said the worrying Gideon.

All of sudden, Grunkle Stan got him and pushed him against the wall.

"Explain, explain why you raised the dead!", yelled Grunkle Stan.

Gideon was about to think of something, but Stan let him go and try to relax.

"Looked Gideon, we don't like you, but you are coming with us," said Mabel.

"Why?", asked Gideon.

"Because you are going to help us to escape," said Dipper.

"Where?", asked Gideon.

"To the Gravity Falls Mall," said Grunkle Stan.

* * *

Back to Alex, he was driving through the town. The town was a mess. He saw blood stain on the walls, cars and some houses on fire. As he continued driving, he decided to stop to the Police Station. He got out of the car and looked around to see if there was any zombies around. He entered the station with the tire iron he use the hit a zombie. He looked at the dark and hollow place to see if there was any signs of life. He went to the sheriff's office and looked at it. It was also hollow, but mess from files. He went to the desk and look through the files. As he look through the files, he found a 9mm pistol. He got the pistol, but he realized that it was out of ammo. He looked through the desk and found ammonium. Before he begin to put the ammo, an re-animated Deputy Durland. He has an missing jaws, torn clothing with blood on it, and an eye hanging out of his eye socket. Alex was about to put the bullets in the pistol, but the zombie ran and tackle him. The re-animated Deputy Durland was trying to ripped his stomach, but Alex use his tire iron and hit it on his head. The zombie let him go, and Alex hit it again, and again, and again. Then he started to hit the zombie on the head that blood was come out, and the zombie didn't move anymore.

Alex went out of the office to get away from the dead zombie. He got the pistol and was about to put the bullets, but then an re-animated Sheriff Bluds attack Alex from behind. He dropped a lot of bullets and was dropped by the zombie. Alex got the pistol and try to shoot him, but it made a click sound instead. He was worry when there was not bullets and the re-animated Bluds was walking towards him. He unloaded the pistol and only got one in as fast as he can.

"Eat led you undead bastard," said Alex before he shot the one and only bullet in Bluds' head. The zombie drop and Alex got up.

He then reload the pistol, and some bullets in the pistol and loaded it. He then heard a noise from another room. He entered the room and found a radio was on. The speaker of the ratio was asking if someone was there.

"Hello, is anyone there, over," said the speaker. "I repeat, anybody in the station please answer."

He then went to a chair that had a dead cop, which the body was eaten on the brain. He pushed the body off and sat down.

"I'm not getting any responses," said the speaker. Alex then got the radio and began to speak. "Operator dead, and there's not officers," said Alex.

"Can you identify yourself and the situation going on in Gravity Falls," said the speaker. "My name is Alex Smith, and there's zombies..."

"Wait a minute, did you said zombies?"

"Yes, zombies are killing the people and eating them. They also destroy the city, so please help!"

"Don't worry, help is on the way." Then the ratio turned off and Alex went back whereHue dropped the ammo.

He got the rest on the floor and put it in his pocket and left.

* * *

**A/N:This is the longest chapter I have very written or typed, so now rest in peace my undead readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, I was to busy with school.**

* * *

Chapter 10:Getting Out

Dipper was getting his book and his weapon, Mabel was getting her weapon with her grappling hook, Stan was getting a bag full of his guns with Soos, and Wendy was sitting on a chair, trying to forget this. Gideon was sitting at another, rethinking what did he do. He summon the dead and ended up having his parents killed, having the town destroy and worst of all, Mabel hates him more.

"Okay Gideon, since you summon them," said Dipper. "How do we stop them?"

Gideon was in silence and still rethinking of his biggest mistake.

"Gideon please, how do you stop these things?", said Mabel.

He looked at her face and saw fear at her. His main objective from the start was to make her happy and be with her. He thought that this might be the right to do is to help the Pines family.

"Alright, I'll tell," said Gideon. "The only way to stop them is... is..."

"What Gideon," said Mabel.

"Is to kill them," said Gideon.

"No, it can't be," said Dipper. "There's got to be a cure."

"Oh there's no cure boy, you need to shoot them in the head or separate the brain from the body," said Gideon.

* * *

As Alex was driving through the town, he enter the road of the forest. As he was through the forest, the zombie saw the car driving and began to walk towards it (from the point they're not enrage).

* * *

As they were packing all the stuff they need, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Gideon was looking in the windows to check if the coast is clear. Stan and Soos unboard the door and went out. They ran as fast as they can to Stan's car. The rest got in while Stan put the bag that was full with there weapons in the trunk. Then he got in the driver's seat and started the car. The car bwgin to move through the road. As they continue to drive, the car suddenly stop.

"What happen?", asked Mabel.

"I don't know!", said Stan as he try to drive off, but something was holding the car.

Then a zombie smashed the window through and tried to grab Wendy. As she was about to be dragged out of the car, Dipper use his number 3 book to hit the zombie on the face. As they rest was struggling to stay in the car, the zombies flip the car over, landing to the ground. Dipper was in pain on his back. He looked at the group and saw pain and hurt on them. But that wasn't long until the zombies qas trying to grab them out.

"Dipper help!", said Mabel as the zombies was starting to grab her.

"Dipper!", said Wendy as the zombies was grabbing her as well.

Dipper was now stuck in a situation. There was only one people he could save. He could save his twin sister or his crush. Then a car ran the zombies over on Mabel's side.

"Go! Run away!", said Dipper. Mabel went out of the Stan's car and ran towards the golf cart. She got on but there was no key for. Then Stan woke up and he went towards the window and ran towards Mabel. Soos was awake and he was going through the window, but the zombies got him and dragged him away.

"Soos! No!", shouted Dipper as the zombies was tearing his stomach and his face.

Dipper then had the strength to dragged Wendy away from the zombies and got of the car. They ran to the golf cart. The zombies was going to chase them, but until the car that ran some of the zombies over, ran the others. Mabel then start the cart and the rest left to their destination.

"Wait, what about Gideon," asked Mabel.

"Forget it," responded Stan. "They already got Soos, now they can get him as well."

* * *

Gideon woke up and realize a boy like Dipper's age got him out of the car and shooting some zombies in the head. The boy got him in his car and they left.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," said Gideon.

"Your welcome," said the boy who was driving. "What's your name?"

"Gideon Gleeful," answered Gideon. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alex, Alex Smith," answered the boy.

"I know a place where other people are going," said Gideon.

"Where? There's no place we can't be eaten.", said Alex.

"To the Gravity Falls Mall."

"A mall," said Alex. "We could go there."

Then the two guys drive to the mall as the gang are also going to the mall.


End file.
